La odisea de Usagi chan
by Halakia
Summary: Hay secretos que es mejor no descubrir, especialmente cuando están en la habitación de Kanda... y son rosas.


**N/A:**

**Halane: Hi!! Aquí yo empezando la N/A, con mucha ilu y muchas ganas y mucho estrés (es que hoy es día señalado, que me voy de casa kukukukukuku). Bueno, poco que decir ahora antes de que leáis... El punto clave es... no esperar nada demasiado inteligente, ¿ne, Ru-chan?**

**Rukia: Esperar algo inteligente... Creo que eso podría cortocircuitar a cualquiera mientras lee este fic, que tiene de todo menos sentido... Ah, el aburrimiento supremo de dos fangirls más locas que una cabra, con demasiado tiempo libre y telepatía no es nada bueno, no señor. Nada, nada bueno. Surgen cosas como esta... Aunque la verdad es que tanto Ha-chan como yo estamos bastante satisfechas del resultado, ¿verdad Ha-chan?**

**Halane: Yep, pero seguro que me reí yo más escribiendo de lo que se reirá nadie leyendo, porque entre las paridas que hemos dejado y las que nos hemos guardado... Madre mía jejeje. Aunque eso de que no tiene sentido es discutible... ¡Sentido tiene! Dentro de su ilógica lógica, ¡pero tiene! Bueno, no os damos más la lata, que queremos lectores de fics, no de N/As. Pero os invitamos a que si os gusta, dejéis una review aunque sea pequeñita, y bueno, que en un futuro leáis otros fics que subamos... Que os aseguro que son un poco más serios...**

**Rukia: Dentro de su lógica suspiro si es como la Lavilogic estamos muertos todos… (murmulla, murmulla) Bueno, como dice Ha-chan, se invita y se anima a ambas cosas. Sí es cierto que son un poco más serios, aunque no deja de tener esa chispita de coña y humor, porque si no, no seríamos nosotras.**

**Así que ya que Ha-chan empieza, pues yo me despido.**

**Esperamos que os guste y que disfrutéis leyéndolo **

**¡Saludos de Ha-chan & Ru-chan!**

--

**La odisea de Usa-chan**

Si hay algo común en el cuartel general de la Orden es encontrarse a Komui en los lugares más insospechados haciendo las tareas más inauditas en los más diversos atuendos.

Por eso, a Lenalee no le sorprendió darse de bruces con su hermano en uno de los pasillos cuando él salía corriendo por una puerta cargado de ropa.

-¿Nii-san?- preguntó aturdida por el batacazo mientras él intentaba recuperar el equilibrio, visiblemente nervioso.

-Ah… Eh… Lenalee.- le sonrió cariñosamente.- ¿Qué tal todo?

-B-bien… ¿Te pasa algo?

-¿A mí?- Komui se rió nerviosamente.- ¡Nada, nada, nada en absoluto! ¿Qué te hace pensar que me pasa algo? ¡Si estoy muy tranquilo! ¡Calmadísimo! ¡Como una balsa en un mar de aceite!

-Nii-san…- interrumpió Lenalee.

-¡Me voy!- exclamó súbitamente Komui, escapándose antes de que su hermanita lo pusiera a trabajar.

La china se quedó mirando cómo se alejaba muy nervioso, cargando con su pila de ropa y canturreando tonterías y frunció el ceño. Estaba nervioso porque se estaba escaqueando, sí, pero también sorprendido… ¿Qué habría pasado?

Miró a su alrededor buscando una respuesta, pero no había nada anómalo en el pasillo. ¿Acaso algo que había visto en una de las habitaciones? ¿De cuál acababa de salir?

Lenalee asió el picaporte mientras pensaba qué habitación era, y se dio cuenta en seguida que pertenecía a Kanda. ¿Qué podría haber visto Komui en la habitación de Kanda para salir con esa cara de shock? Quizás el japonés lo había atacado por invadir su intimidad o algo por el estilo… No le hubiera extrañado nada… ¿Pero no estaba en una misión en Finlandia?

-No debería…- murmuró para sí misma, mordiéndose el labio. Sin embargo, como su mano siguió girando, acabó por abrir la puerta y entrar. Más tarde se diría que eso de que la curiosidad mató al gato era algo muy cierto.

Dejó la puerta encajada, por si tenía que salir pitando de allí o algo por el estilo y que pareciese que acabase de entrar en el lugar. Una vez dentro se dedicó a observar la habitación. Era más bien austera y fría. No tenía ningún tipo de adorno y todo era muy simple y lineal. La cama, perfectamente hecha con las sábanas inmaculadas; las paredes frías de piedra; la ventana sin cortinas; una pequeña mesita de noche y otra un poco más grande, donde reposaba un extraño reloj de arena con una flor de loto dentro, que no supo identificar; una silla en una de las esquinas, seguramente con función de perchero y un armario de madera, algo estropeado y carcomido.

En un principio eso fue todo lo que vio, nada fuera de lo normal ni nada que pudiese haber alertado de ese modo a su hermano. Alzó las cejas y se agachó, mirando debajo de la cama. Y entonces lo vio. Algo extraño, un bulto negro al final de la cama, pegado a la pared. Alargó el brazo para cogerlo, y tras varios intentos, consiguió rozarlo con la punta de los dedos, y luego cogerlo. Era extrañamente suave y blandito.

-¿Algo suave y blandito en la habitación de Kanda?- se preguntó.

Cuando lo sacó, fue palideciendo poco a poco, comenzó a balbucear y tartamudear, y a mirar en todas direcciones, como si el joven japonés o alguna otra persona de la Orden fuesen a aparecer tras sus espaldas. Tragó lentamente y se levantó. No podía dejar eso a la vista. Si para ella había sido traumático, para cualquier chico que le diese por entrar en la habitación - sus pensamientos se dirigieron sin dudarlo hacia Lavi- podía suponer el trauma de su vida o una fuente de coñas interminable.

Se levantó a toda prisa del suelo y buscó un lugar para esconderlo.

-¡Tenía que ser tan... escueto el hombre este!

Al no haber otro lugar mejor, abrió el armario y lo escondió bajo un montón de camisas y pantalones y cerró las puertas, alejando las manos del tirón, como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-Bien. Lenalee. No has visto nada, no ha sido nada. Ahora, sal de aquí, cierra la puerta y todos tan contentos.

Demasiado estupefacta como para intentar controlar su rostro, Lenalee salió del cuarto pálida como la nieve y con dos enormes coloretes dignos de Heidi, Caperucita Roja y demás niñas inocentes de este mundo.

"¿Por qué tuve que entrar?" se preguntaba mentalmente. "Kanda no puede tener ESO en la habitación... Es imposible... Él no es la clase de persona que... Pero estaba allí, y..."

-¿Lenalee?

La china se llevó tal susto que no sólo dio un salto, sino que casi activó su inocencia.

- ¡Lavi!- suspiró.- Vaya susto me has dado.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó el aprendiz de bookman con un brillo de intriga en su ojo verde esmeralda.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y esa cara?- llevó una mano al rostro de Lenalee, aunque no llegó a tocarlo.

-¿Eh?- la chica parpadeó antes de darse cuenta de que debía tener la misma cara que si acabara de ver un fantasma, e intentó recuperarse un poco. NO quería que Lavi viera AQUELLO.- No, nada, no ha pasado nada. Es que me encontré con Komui-nii-san antes y chocamos y... Eso, nada.- sonrió dulcemente.

-Ah, vale.- Lavi le devolvió el gesto alegremente.- Es que tenías una cara que más bien parecía que acababas de conocer al nuevo Komurin.- rió su propia broma y la saludó con la mano para seguir andando.

Lenalee se dirigió al comedor tan feliz, convencida de haber engañado a Lavi, cosa que, por cierto, no había conseguido.

-Ya, chocar con Komui.- masculló con una mueca burlona el pelirrojo, escondido detrás de una pared.- Casi, Lenalee, casi. ¡Pero yo te vi saliendo de aquí!- entró con un gesto triunfal por la puerta que antes había atravesado la chica.- ¡LA HABITACIÓN DE YU-CHAN!

Cerró la puerta lentamente tras de sí, con una sonrisilla malévola brillándole en el rostro. Echó un vistazo rápido con su único ojo verde, y al no ver nada interesante de primeras decidió investigar un poco. Primero debajo de la cama. Luego en el cajón de la mesita de noche, y bajo esta. Por último se acercó al armario y empezó a buscar en los cajones y entre la ropa colgada y, al no encontrar nada, decidió enterrar sus manos en la ropa que estaba junto a los zapatos.

-Vamos a ver si Yu-chan tiene algo interesante por aquí- dijo canturreando.

De pronto, sus manos se toparon con algo muy suave y blandito.

-¿Are? ¿Desde cuando Yu-chan usa suavizante en la ro-pa...?- al sacar lo que sus manos habían estado tocando, Lavi entró en un estado de semi-shock, en el que era completamente consciente de lo que estaba viendo pero en el fondo quería negárselo a sí mismo- N-n-n-no es posible...

Le dio mil vueltas, buscando un nombre, una marca, una indicación, algo que le demostrase que ESO no era de Kanda. Incluso no le importaría descubrir que era de Lenalee, de Allen, ¡de Krory! Le daba igual de quién fuese... pero... ¡ES QUE ERA IMPOSIBLE QUE ESO FUESE DE KANDA YU!

-V-venga ya... ¿qué clase de broma es esta?

Se quedó sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando fijamente el objeto que portaba en sus manos, sin terminar de creérselo, llegando a especular las más absurdas teorías.

-Puede ser que alguien lo haya dejado aquí para reírse de él un rato cuando lo encontrase... No, no, imposible, ese habría sido yo y no recuerdo haberlo hecho... Es que... es demasiado mono para ser de Yu... No me lo imagino...- se puso pálido- Sí, sí me lo imagino... Dios...-volvió a mirar al objeto- ¡La culpa es tuya! Con esa cosa... Pero es que eres majo y todo- siguió hablando solo y mirándolo- El caso es que me recuerdas a alguien... Pero no caigo...

Le dio vueltas y vueltas a ese ente suave y pomposito.

-¿Qué hará Yu contigo?- un par de escenas le cruzaron la mente y empezó a gesticular salvajemente.- VALE, NO quiero saberlo. NO. Saber qué hace Kanda Yu con un Us...

Si alguna vez has visto la nada, probablemente sabrás que es algo difícil de describir. Si no la has visto, imagínatela y obtendrás una aproximación a la expresión facial de Lavi en ese momento.

-Us... U... Usagi... Conejo en japonés se dice Usagi... Y Yu me llama Usagi... Y Yu TIENE un usagi...- razonó Lavi siguiendo una concatenación evidente de los hechos a su disposición.- Un USAGI de peluche. La gente DUERME con sus peluches y ABRAZA a sus peluches... De esto se deduce que Yu DUERME con su usagi y ABRAZA a su usagi... Y que luego me llama A MÍ usagi...

El conejito de peluche salió volando por los aires cuando Lavi lo lanzó espantado contra la pared opuesta de la habitación y pegó su espalda contra el armario cerrado.

-¡ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE YU ME IDENTIFICA CON SU CONEJO DE PELUCHE Y QUE QUIERE DORMIR CONMIGO Y ABRAZARME!- concluyó al fin, temblando de pies a cabeza- ¡Y encima es rosa! ¡ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ME ATRIBUYE UN ROL FEMENINO EN LA RELACIÓN! No puede ser... Mi vida... Mis sueños... Aspiraciones... Todo perdido en la nada... nada... nada...-empezó a balbucear incoherentemente, dejando que su imaginación volara con demasiada libertad- ¿¡POR QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? ¡¡YO ERA JOVEN E INOCENTE!! Mundo cruel... e injusto...- se levantó como pudo y salió cabizbajo de la habitación, cerrando como pudo la puerta tras de sí- Ahora entiendo la reacción de Lenalee al salir de aquí... ¡¡OJALÁ NUNCA HUBIESE ENTRADO!!

Deambuló por toda la Orden con un aura de pesimismo y un rostro que se asemejaba al de Krory cuando agotaba completamente sus energías. La gente al verlo se apartaba sin decir ni pío, por miedo a que les contagiase algo que no sabían acertar. Cuando apareció por el comedor se topó con Allen, que en un principio se asustó al verlo.

-¡Lavi! ¿Q-qué te pasa?

-¿Que qué me pasa? Te diré lo que pasa, Allen... Tú vas tan feliz por la vida... observando a la gente y dándoles por saco y de pronto... entras en un cuarto y ves algo rosa y tu vida cambia... ¿¡Por qué tuve que entrar!? ¿¡Por qué!?- se echó sobre el hombro del chico y se puso a sollozar sonoramente, dejando al muchacho muy quieto y sin saber que decir.

-¿Algo-rosa?

-¡Sí! ¡Rosa! ¿Por qué tenía que ser rosa? ¿Por qué no amarillo o azul? O verde. El verde es un buen color, ¿verdad? Es bonito y eso...

-Lavi... Me estás asustando...

-¡A mí nada puede asustarme ya!- se separó de su compañero y continuó con su bamboleo sin rumbo por el lugar.

Allen se quedó parado en medio del comedor hasta que Jerry apareció con todo lo que había pedido, momento en el que se dirigió a la mesa con la torre de platos bamboleándose. Poco después, llegó Lenalee.

-Hola, Allen-kun.

-Ah, Fefafee.- masculló antes de tragar el enorme bocado.- Hola.

-Vaya, tenías hambre, ¿no?

-Sí, jajá. Un poco.- se excusó.

-Ya veo... ¿Has visto a Lavi?- preguntó estirando el cuello para mirar por todo el comedor.

-Ah... Sí... Antes, cuando pasó... No estaba muy...

-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE LO HA VISTO!- exclamó consternadísima la china, apretando la mano de Allen en la suya.

El chico miró sus manos juntas y suspiró.

-Sí, algo ha visto, creo que algo rosa... No entendí muy bien... ¿Sabes algo?

La miró con esos ojos brillantes de niño pequeño y Lenalee lo soltó, sonrojándose de repente.

-Ah... Sí... Verás... El caso es que yo... Komui... - empezó a retorcer el vestido por debajo de la mesa.

-¿Sí?- alentó Allen con una de sus sonrisas.

-Verás, Allen-kun...No me gustaría hablarlo aquí, pero... El caso es que...- se inclinó y le susurró la explicación al oído.

-¡COF, COF!

-¡ALLEN-KUN!- un golpe en la espalda logró que le pasara el trozo de carne y pudiera respirar.- ¡Allen-kun! ¿Estás bien?- le puso la mano en la espalda mientras el chico tosía.

-Dios... pen-pensé que me moría- cogió el vaso de agua y dio un gran sorbo, respirando con fuerza- Pero... pero ¿lo dices completamente en serio? ¿De... de verdad Kanda tiene ESO en su habitación?

-Sí...

-Pero… ¿de verdad, de verdad, de verdad?

-De verdad de la buena, Allen-kun. Lavi bromearía con esto, yo no…

-Tienes razón…

-Y lo ha visto… Madre mía… y conociéndole…

-Pues no creo yo que se lo restriegue mucho, ¿eh?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque estaba muy extraño, iba decaído y decía incoherencias... no sé qué de que el verde es un buen color, que su vida había cambiado para siempre por haber visto al rosa y que ya no le podía asustar nada y cosas así...

-Dios mío, a saber que se habrá imaginado...

-Conociéndolo, es capaz de haberse imaginado cualquier barbaridad…

-Sí…- de pronto, una bombilla se encendió en la cabeza de Lenalee y su expresión volvió a cambiar- A-Allen-kun…

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿T-tú sabes cómo llama Kanda a Lavi?

-Sí… pero no me acuerdo… Empezaba por u… unabi… usaqui… urabi…

-Usagi… Es conejo en japonés…

-¿Ah, sí? Pues que curioso- de pronto, el muchacho pareció caer en la cuenta de lo mismo- ¿No crees… que habrá pensado…? No puede ser, Lenalee… Lavi no es tan… idiota…

-Allen-kun- dijo, mirándolo seriamente.

-Oh-Dios-Mío… ¿Te imaginas que se encuentre con Kanda por los pasillos?

-¡Ah! No puede, Kanda está de misión. Y para cuando vuelva se le habrá pasado ya…

-Lenalee… Kanda volvió hace un rato de la misión…

-Oh-Dios-Mío…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una oleada de frío invadió a un grupito de buscadores que charlaban cerca de los jardines cuando pasó junto a ellos nada más y nada menos que uno de los más temibles (para akumas y humanos) exorcistas de la Orden: Yu Kanda.

Si preguntas a cualquier buscador que le haya acompañado, te dirá sin duda que los ojos azules de Kanda son capaces de congelar a cualquiera y que, a pesar de ser relativamente más civilizado que la fama que le precede, sigue siendo increíble, formidable y admirablemente frío y antisocial.

Por eso ningún miembro del grupito apuntó gesto o sonido alguno de saludo que pudiera advertir al desafortunado Lavi de que estaba a punto de darse de bruces contra el ocupante de sus pensamientos nada más girar la esquina.

Y por eso, se oyó un sonoro choque cuando el pelirrojo fue a estrellarse en mitad del torso de su amigo, rebotando y casi cayéndose para atrás debido a la indiferencia y flojera que llevaba y el enérgico paso del japonés.

-Ch... Siempre en medio, Usagi.

Un escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal, bajó y volvió a subir. Miró hacia arriba con un ojo suplicante que parecía pedir piedad.

-Ah... Eh... Yu... jejé...

-No-Me-Llames-Yu

Lavi no contestó, y el ceño de Kanda se frunció aun más. Aquí pasaba algo raro... Lo miró de reojo mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de él... Sin vaciles... Sin preguntas...

-¡Eh!- le gritó.

-¿S-s-s-s-s-sí?- articuló con dificultad el aprendiz de bookman, volviéndose lo suficiente para atisbarlo.

Los párpados del frío exorcista se entrecerraron mientras lo examinaba atentamente, mirada a la que Lavi dio un significado muy distinto.

-¡NO LO DIGAS, YU! ¡No estoy preparado! ¡Todavía no!- salió corriendo sin más y el moreno se quedó furioso en el sitio, apretando los puños.

-Vaya Usagi idiota, siempre diciendo cosas sin...

-¡Bienvenido!- la voz de Lenalee interrumpió sus maldiciones.- ¿Qué tal la misión, todo bien?

Kanda los miró, a ella y a Allen, que jadeaba junto a ellos, dando grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Le entró un tic en la ceja. Realmente pasaba algo, y no tenía que ver sólo con el pelirrojo idiota.

-Tsk, normal.

-Me alegro mucho, Kanda- dijo, riendo nerviosamente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿EH?

El japonés suspiró, molesto por tener que repetir las cosas.

-¿Que qué-cojones-pasa?

-¿Pasar? ¿Pero qué va a pasar? ¡Aquí no pasa nada!

Kanda la observó fríamente, poniéndola cada vez más y más nerviosa. Cuando él avanzaba un paso, Lenalee retrocedía. Siguieron así hasta que ella acabó tropezándose con Allen y cayendo sobre él.

-¿Estás bien, Lenalee?

-Sí, no es nada- dijo, frotándose el trasero.

-Tsk.- se giró y su coleta siguió la trayectoria como la cola de una fiera.

Empezó a alejarse, enfadado por costumbre, porque lo ponían de los nervios y porque, en el fondo, le dolía bastante quedarse excluido de lo que fuera que estaba pasando. No era que le importara ni nada, pero le hubiera gustado saber qué era para despreciarlo un rato.

-¡K-kanda!- exclamó Lenalee, levantándose.- ¿Adónde vas?

-A mi cuarto.

-Deberías pasarte por la enfermería.- sugirió, echándole una ojeada a sus ropas rasgadas.

-Tsk. No.- el japonés continuó con sus zancadas como si nada, con Lenalee detrás y Allen siguiéndola, en una especie de trencito bastante ridículo.- Tengo ganas de descansar un rato.

Allen y Lenalee cruzaron una mirada extraña.

"¿Tanto echa de menos al conejito?" decían los ojos de Allen.

"Se ve que sí, pero no quiero imaginar eso. ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Habrá visto a Lavi?" respondían los de ella.

-Moyashi.

Allen se giró enfadadísimo.

-¡Es Allen!- casi gimoteó.

-Lo que sea.- le lanzó una de sus miradas congelantes de la gama reservada para él.- Pírate.

-¿Eh?

-Si no tienes nada que decirme, lárgate. No me sigas.

-P-pero... Kanda... Eso no es amable.

-Tsk.

Al final, y como ni Allen dejó de seguir a Lenalee ni Lenalee dejó de seguir a Kanda, acabaron por llegar los tres a la puerta de la habitación del japonés, que la abrió y se volvió bruscamente.

-Ya podéis iros.

Y se metió dentro estampándoles la susodicha puerta en las narices.

-Vaya...- dejó caer Allen.

-Ha sido terriblemente incómodo.

-Sí.

-¿Crees que estará... ya sabes...?

-¿Abrazando a...?

-Ayyy...

-Buff...

Una sombra negra se extendió por el pasillo y ambos se giraron esperando toparse con Miranda, pero no, era Lavi.

-¡Lavi!

-Dios, qué susto…-murmuró Allen.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Y vosotros?

-Bueno, vinimos siguiendo a Kan… ¡Llegamos aquí por casualidad!

-Lenalee…- la chica retrocedió un paso- ¿¡Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí!?- se echó sobre ella, sollozando exageradamente- ¡¡Yo era un joven con un futuro brillante y ahora me pasa esto!!

-No puede ser…

-Realmente lo ha pensado- murmuraron casi sincronizados.

-Oye… Lavi… ¿no estarás… exagerando? Y todo eso…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- la miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Precisamente por cosas así… sólo-sólo es un peluche… tam-tampoco es para tanto…

-¿Qué no lo es?- murmuró Allen por detrás- Lenalee… es Kanda…

-¡Intento quitarle hierro al asunto y no estás ayudando nada, Allen-kun!- le susurró por encima del hombro.

-Pero es que… es que… ¡No es posibleee!- volvió a echarse sobre su hombro, poniéndola muy nerviosa.

De pronto, Krory apareció hablando con Miranda amigablemente por la puerta de enfrente, encontrándose con aquella extraña escena. Allen y Lenalee les hicieron señas para que siguiesen caminando en la otra dirección, y ellos, obedientemente comenzaron a hacerlo. Pero sin saber cómo ni por qué, Lavi se percató de su presencia y salió corriendo hacia Krory.

-Dios mío… no sé que es peor… que se lo hubiese tomado a coña o esto…

-¡Kro-chan! ¿Por qué la vida es tan crueeeel?

-¿E-e-e-e-eh?

-L-Lavi… ¿q-qué te sucede?

-¡Que el mundo no es justo y los conejos son rosas!

-C-claro…

-¿Lo ves, Lenalee? Kro-chan está de acuerdo conmigo… es un buen amigo… lo es… lo es…

Krory le dio un par de palmaditas torpes en la cabeza, riendo nerviosamente, sin comprender exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Le tendría Lavi fobia al rosa?

¿Le tendría Lavi fobia al rosa? Claro, como él era pelirrojo... Alguien le había dicho que el rosa y el rojo se mataban... Sí, claro, seguro que era eso.

Lavi estaba sollozando agarrado a una confundida Miranda que miraba nerviosamente hacia todas partes mientras le acariciaba el pelo en un intento por consolarlo.

-Lavi, el rosa... Es sólo un color... Y los conejos no son para tanto... Quiero decir, son bastante mon...

-¡No!- gritó Lavi.

-Pe...

-Déjalo, Krory.- aconsejó Allen.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- interrumpió la voz suave de Miranda.

-Es que... - Lenalee suspiró. Ahora tendría que contarlo.- En la habitación de Kanda... Había... Había...

-Un conejito de peluche rosa.- completó Allen.

-¿¡QUÉ?!

-¿En la habitación de Kanda-san?- Miranda parecía demasiado sorprendida como para decir nada más.

-¿Estáis seguros?

-¿Pasa algo, chicos?

-¡Reever!- saludó Allen con una sonrisa nerviosa.- ¿Cuándo...? Bueno, no importa. No, no pasa nada, es sólo que...

-¡Es sólo que Yu sueña conmigo cada noche!- bramó Lavi agarrando al científico por el cuello de su bata y sacudiéndolo con desesperación.

-¿Eh? Lavi, ¿qué estás diciendo?

-¡Sí! Yo tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero ahora todo encaja... El peluche y todas las cosas que sucedían antes... Es horrible...- se acomodó el pelo que ya no le dejaba ver de lo despeinado que estaba y se separó de Reever.- Voy a comer algo... Morir de hambre no me servirá de nada...

-Te... te acompaño.- dijo Krory dubitativo. No estaba muy seguro de si quería ir.

-Gracias, Kro-chan. Es en estos duros momentos de la vida en los que se necesita a los amigos.

-Ah... Sí...

-¿Esto tiene algún sentido?- preguntó Reever mirando a Lenalee con una ceja levantada.

-Probablemente no, pero lo del peluche es cierto.- replicó la china con un suspiro.

-Sí. Lenalee y Lavi lo han visto.

-Qué raro.- comentó Reever, pero no pasó de ahí. Evidentemente, siendo mejor amigo y eterno compañero de Komui, pocas cosas podían poner nervioso al joven científico.- En fin, venía a buscarte porque el supervisor quiere un poco del café de Lenalee.- explicó con una agotada sonrisa.

-¡Vaya, y te ha mandado a ti a buscarme!- exclamó enfadada.

-Yo puedo ir a ayudar con el café, Lenalee... No tengo nada mejor que hacer...- ofreció Miranda con su habitual expresión servicial y tierna.

-Gracias, Miranda. ¿Vienes, Allen-kun?

-Eh... Ah...- Allen sopesó sus opciones: ir a ayudar con el café o quedarse solo esperando a que el malhumorado Kanda saliera.- Sí, iré.

Caminaron muy lentamente. Allen y Lenalee se miraban de vez en cuando, Miranda tenía la mirada perdida en algo fascinante que había en el techo, tropezándose cada dos por tres, siendo rescatada muy puntualmente por Reever.

-Oye… Lenalee…- susurró, indicándole con la mano que se acercase un poco más a él.

-¿Sí, Allen-kun?

El chico miró de reojo a Miranda y Reever, que habían comenzado a hablar para romper un poco el ambiente, que se notaba algo tenso.

-¿De verdad…?

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno… ehm… ¿Tu no creerás que lo que dice Lavi es cierto, verdad?

La chica dio un respingo que alertó a los adultos, que la miraron extrañados. Ella comenzó a reírse nerviosamente y ellos volvieron a su conversación, pensando que, seguramente, Allen habría tenido alguna ocurrencia absurda. Ni se imaginaban qué razón llevaban.

-¿Cómo va a ser cierto, Allen-kun? ¿De verdad te imaginas a Kanda… bueno... haciendo algo así?

-¡No es algo que me quiera imaginar!- replicó el muchacho, notando como todos y cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaban.

-¿Pues entonces a qué viene la preguntita?

-Es que… bueno… parece tan tremendamente convencido de ello…

-Allen-kun, parece mentira que aún no conozcas a Lavi. Ya sabes cómo es, a veces se le va un poco la cabeza.

-Ya bueno. Tienes razón. Supongo que son tonterías.

Se sonrieron y miraron cada uno en una dirección.

-Porque…-retomó Lenalee- No es posible, ¿verdad? Quiero decir… es Kanda…

-Ya… por eso…

-Kanda… es Kanda… él no… él no…

-¿Él no?

-¡Que no! Es imposible y punto. Tema zanjado. No se hable más.

Sin embargo, la duda se les quedó dentro todo el tiempo. Tendrían que hablar con Lavi un poco más tarde para asegurarse de que sólo eran ocurrencias suyas.

Mientras, en el comedor, Lavi comía lenta y fatigosamente, y por mucho que engullía, su rostro parecía cada vez más demacrado. Krory se preguntaba constantemente si sería ese el aspecto que ofrecía él cuando se quedaba sin sangre de akuma que beber.

-L-Lavi…

-¿Sí, Kro-chan?

-¿E-Estás bien?- preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta del muchacho.

-Kro-chan… ¿tú estarías bien si supieses que… Allen tiene un peluche tuyo en su habitación?

-¿¡Allen tiene un peluche mío en su habitación!?

-Es un ejemplo, Kro-chan.

-Ah. Bueno… pues… no sé… pen-pensaría que lo tiene porque me aprecia mucho y… eso…

-Pobre, pobre Kro-chan. Qué ingenuo eres.

-Pero… de todos modos… lo que tenía Kanda… ¿no era el peluche de un co-conejito?- eso último lo dijo susurrando. No estaba muy seguro de que el japonés quisiese que todo el mundo se enterase de eso.

-¡Pues por eso precisamente! Yu tiene un conejito. Conejo es usagi en japonés. Yu me llama usagi. La gente duerme abrazada a sus peluchitos. Por lo que Yu duerme abrazado a su peluche. Si el peluche es un conejo y él me llama usagi… ¡Es como si durmiese conmigo! ¿Entiendes Kro-chan? ¿Comprendes la gravedad de la situación?

Todo un mundo se abrió para Krory, que pareció entenderlo todo al fin. Palideció de golpe y se puso la mano sobre la boca, completamente traumatizado.

-Ti-tiene mucho sentido…

-¿Lo ves? Así que ahora tengo que hacer algo... Yu es un buen amigo, pero todo tiene un límite... Quiero decir, hay barreras que un hombre nunca puede cruzar, aunque sea con alguien de aspecto afeminado.

El vampiro abrió mucho los ojos, porque nunca se le había ocurrido que Kanda era afeminado, no con ese aire que tenía. Pero sí, ahora que Lavi lo decía un poco afeminado parecía... Y claro, si parecía una chica y tenía el pelo de una chica, a lo mejor le gustaban las mismas cosas que a las chicas y...

-¿Y qué podemos hacer?- susurró preocupado.

Lavi suspiró como todo experimentado hombre de mundo.

-Es una situación complicada, Kro-chan. Kanda ha mantenido esto en secreto porque sin duda sería terrible para su orgullo reconocer que no ha podido resistirse a mis encantos... - le pasó un brazo por los hombros al vampiro, adoptando una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Pero tenemos que conseguir que se desahogue. Será malo para él guardarse un sentimiento tan fuerte... Me ve casi todos los días...

-Claro. Sí, tienes razón.- asintió Krory, dejándose arrastrar.- Pero... ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir eso?

-ESE, pequeño Kro-chan, es el gran desafío.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana amaneció bastante oscura, como siempre en la altísima montaña donde estaba el Cuartel General, y por eso no afectó demasiado al humor de Kanda cuando abrió los ojos.

Se podría decir que se había despertado de muy buen humor. Vamos, que se sentía dispuesto a pasar un día sin intentar matar a nadie... O al menos sin conseguirlo.

Se desperezó en la cama con remolonería, cosa que sólo se permitió porque era demasiado temprano y porque acababa de regresar de una misión. No es que fuera a volverse condescendiente consigo mismo, pero un pequeño momento de relajación no le sentaba mal a nadie.

Al final se decidió a abandonar las sábanas calentitas y sumergirse en el frío de la habitación, que no le arrancó ni un estremecimiento. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores.

Abrió el armario para coger una camisa larga y blanca que casi parecía un vestido y unos pantalones negros y se cambió rápidamente, doblando el pijama y colocándolo en su lugar. No le gustaba ver nada tirado, le distraía. Después, se sentó en la cama y se peinó sin gran cuidado, recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta baja. Por fin, fue al baño rápidamente, se lavó los dientes, se puso el abrigo de exorcista, se colgó su Mugen y salió de su habitación dispuesto a desayunar antes de alguno de sus molestos compañeros diera con él y le estropeara el día.

No obstante, tres o cuatro pasillos después ya le habían hecho fruncir el ceño obstinadamente.

"¿Qué coño pasa?" se preguntó mentalmente deteniéndose para dirigir una mirada furibunda a dos buscadores que se habían reído ni bien se había cruzado con ellos.

-Tsk.- chistó cuando los dos adoptaron expresiones serias por la cuenta que les traía.

La escena se repitió tantas veces en su camino al comedor que para cuando llegó casi se le había quitado el hambre del mal humor, pero no podía pasar sin su plato de soba de la mañana, así que se acercó al mostrador de todas maneras.

-Lo de siempre.

-¡Ah! Kanda-san…- Jerry se rió misteriosamente, haciendo que su cabreo aumentase por momentos- Está bien, en seguida te lo traigo- respondió cantarinamente.

-¿Pero qué cojones le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Es que la estupidez es realmente una enfermedad contagiosa?

Mientras esperaba la comida, escuchaba tras de sí los murmullos de la gente y sus molestas risas. Inconscientemente, colocó la mano sobre el mostrador y comenzó a golpearla con el dedo, perdiendo por segundos la poca paciencia que le había concedido la divinidad.

-Aquí tienes, Kanda-san.

-Tsk- cogió la bandeja de malas maneras y se dirigió a la mesa.

Echó un vistazo rápido y vio que el único sitio libre cerca de una persona que no parecía haber perdido el poco cerebro que seguramente habían tenido, era junto a Allen, que estaba tan ocupado devorando su copioso desayuno, que ni se había percatado de la presencia del japonés.

-Joder. Desde luego, esto va a peor…

Se dirigió a la mesa de Allen y colocó la bandeja violentamente sobre la mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer. El muchacho no se sorprendió de que no lo saludase, ni quiera se molestó. Lo que no pudo evitar fue el sentirse un poco incómodo por conocer su "secreto".

-H-hola, Kanda. Buenos días.

-…

-¿Q-qué tal… todo?

-Mal

-¿Por… por qué?

-Porque idiotas como tú me van molestando cada dos por tres y no me dejan desayunar.

Lo miró con tan malos ojos que decidió no volver a preguntar. No obstante, no fue capaz de impedir que sus ojos le dirigieran miradas fugaces.

Kanda iba sintiendo cómo las ondas de indignación se expandía por todo su cuerpo, combinándose con la mala leche que le habían regalado entre todos y con una pizca de su furia natural.

Intentó seguir comiendo como si nada, pero comer en paz es algo bastante complicado cuando tienes a un imbécil con cara de niño atontado mirándote como con intriga y a cincuenta retrasados riéndose de algo que no sabes pero que parece estar relacionado contigo.

-Moyashi.

-Ah... ¿S-sí?- se sobresaltó Allen.

-Deja de mirarme.

-Ah... Eh... Perdona.

-Tsk.

...

...

...

Tensión ambiental...

...

...

…

Risitas y murmullos...

Y Kanda se levantó para levantar por el cuello a un desafortunado buscador que osó sentarse a su otro lado.

-¡VE A REÍRTE LEJOS DE MÍ!- le gritó completamente fuera de sus casillas.

-K-kanda-san...- rogó alguien, pero el exorcista siguió a su bola, ahogando al pobre chico.

-Si no lo sueltas no puede irse, Bakanda.

-¡¿Qué me has llamado, Moyashi?!

-¡Ya lo has oído!

Ya iban a empezar a pelear cuando Lavi entró en el comedor y de pronto se quedaron los tres solos.

-¡Yuuuuuu!- exclamó el pelirrojo lanzándose sobre él en lo que todos los que llegaron a atisbarlo calificaron como un acto altamente suicida.

El pobre japonés ya no sabía a quién matar primero, y se giró hecho una furia en cuanto Lavi lo soltó.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ COJONES TE CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO, TÚ, PEDAZO DE USAGI INÚTIL?!

-¡Sólo te demuestro mi cariño como amigo!- exclamó Lavi haciendo pucheritos.

-Ah... eh... Yo... yo ya...- Allen se escurrió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas para que nadie tuviera la desgracia de meterse en medio.

-¡Pero Yu, encima de que intento ser amable contigo para no hacerte daño! ¡No seas tan insensible!

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Venga, Yu, no tienes que ocultarlo!

-¡Deja de llamarme ASÍ!

- ¡Pero si sólo intento demostrarte que puedes contarme lo que tú quieras!

-Tsk. No tengo NADA- subrayó apoyando a Mugen en el cuello de Lavi, que ya estaba acorralado contra una pared.- NADA que contarle a un baka Usagi como tú.

-Pe-p-pero... Yu-chan...

-¡¡Ni Yu-chan ni mierdas!!- de pronto, pareció caer en cómo acababa de llamarlo- Espera… ¿cómo-has-dicho?

-Eh… eh… v-vamos Yu…

-¿Qué es lo que te acabo de decir?- lo decía con una voz tan fría, susurrante y oscura que Lavi casi prefería que le estuviese gritando.

-Lo siento… se me escapó… y-yo no quería…- dijo, en un hilillo de voz.

-Ya… yo me sé de otra cosa que se te va a escapar ¡¡La cabeza como se te ocurra volver a llamarme Yu!! ¿¡Entiendes!?

-¡Vale, vale! ¡Pero sólo si te deshaces del conejo!

-¿Conejo? ¿De qué coño estás hablando ahora?

-Entiendo que estés frustrado, pero… tanto como para… en fin… ESO con un peluche…

-Mira, o me explicas a qué carajo te…

-Vamos, Yu… ¡DIGO! Ka-Kanda-se le hizo raro llamarle por el apellido- Y-ya sabes…el conejito de peluche que tienes… en tu cuarto…

Lo siguiente fue todo muy fugaz para Lavi. Le llegó a modo de fotogramas.

Kanda agachando la cabeza.

Kanda apretando la Mugen con fuerza.

Kanda gritándole tantas cosas que no fue capaz de asimilar ninguna.

Notarse volando.

Ver puntitos blancos antes de que todo fuese negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-K-kanda, ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó la voz dulce y temblorosa de Lenalee desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El japonés, haciendo flexiones en el suelo de su habitación para descargar un mínimo de adrenalina, pareció pensárselo, pero finalmente se levantó y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Tsk.- muchas ganas no tenía, pero tampoco le iba a decir que no a la única persona que se estaba comportando con relativa normalidad... Así que se apartó y la dejó entrar.

Se apoyó contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mientras ella se sentaba en la cama y lo miraba con esos ojos tan curiosos.

-¿Qué pasó con Lavi?- inquirió Lenalee.

-Tsk. Nada. Ese Usagi estuvo delirando otra vez. Se va volviendo más idiota.

-Ah... Es que... Sigue en la enfermería.

-Tsk.

-Inconsciente, quiero decir.

Kanda alzó una ceja como preguntando "¿y a mí qué?"

-¿No te habrás pasado un poco? No creo que te dijera nada TAN grave...

-Sí.- objetó sencillamente.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Lenalee contuvo la respiración. Seguramente no... Lavi no podía... No podía haberle contado que sabían lo del conejo.

-Algo de un conejo de peluche. No le entendí muy bien, pero pillé el concepto lo suficiente como para decidir matarlo.- expuso sencillamente el japonés.

-¡¿TE...?! Digo... Ah... Vaya. Pues... Sí, sí que dijo algo tonto, ¿no? Jajajá... Tú... Con un peluche... Jajá.

En la enfermería, Allen esperaba a que Lavi se despertara porque tenía encargada la misión de vigilar que no se escapara. Krory y Miranda vigilaban en el pasillo que Kanda no viniera a terminar el trabajito que había empezado.

-Me pregunto... -comenzó a decir Miranda, llamando la atención de su compañero- Qué clase de cosa le diría a Kanda-san para que... acabase así...

-No sé si quiero saberlo... o quizás sí, para asegurarme de no decírselo nunca...

-¿Crees... que tuvo que ver con eso? ¿Con lo del... conejito rosa?

-...Puede ser... sólo espero que no le soltase lo otro...

-¿Lo otro?

-¿No te has enterado?

Al ver que Miranda negaba con la cabeza, le hizo señas para que se acercase a él y le susurró al oído.

-Es que Lavi piensa... que... bueno que le gusta a Kanda...

Miranda se llevó las manos a la boca, muy sorprendida, y, al igual que el rumano en su momento, bastante traumatizada.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-No sé si te lo sabré explicar bien... pero creo que tiene que ver con el conejito y en cómo le llama...

-¿Y crees que es verdad?

-No te sabría decir... sobretodo... después de esto...

-Tienes razón... o a lo mejor le dio mucha vergüenza...

-Pues recuérdame que no le diga nada que lo avergüence, por favor...

Dentro, Lavi comenzaba a despertarse. Dejó entreabierto su único ojo visible y se acurrucó un poco bajo las mantas. Allen sonrió al ver que reaccionaba por fin, después de llevarse casi dos horas inconsciente.

-Hola, Lavi.

-Ah, Allen, hola. No sabes cómo me alegro de estar en la cama.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque he tenido un sueño muy raro en el que le decía a Yu lo del conejito y él me mandaba a volar o algo así... ha sido terrible...- se frotó la cabeza- ¿Y por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?

-Bueno... digamos... que no ha sido un sueño...

-¿¡Qué!? Oh, Dios mío... entonces... ¡He estado a punto de morir!

-Podríamos decir que sí...

-¡Y sólo le dije lo del conejo! Si le llego a decir que sé que le gusto... Oh Dios... Ya sabía yo que este amor es de los que matan...

Allen comenzó a reírse nerviosamente y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando calmarlo.

-Vamos, Lavi, deja de inventarte cosas... ¿C-cómo vas a gustarle tú a Kanda?

-Es que... piénsalo Allen... Si tú tuvieses una foto de Lenalee en tu cuarto, ¿qué pensaría una persona que lo encontrase?

El chico enrojeció violentamente y respondió nervioso.

-P-pues seguramente... e-eso... ¡P-pero no es lo mismo, Lavi! Te estás liando tú solo...

-¡Claro que es lo mismo! ¡Seguro que tú también lo has pensado!

-Bu-bueno... algo sí... pero era sólo porque pensábamos en la tontería que debía haberte entrado para haberte puesto como te pusiste... Estás sacando las cosas fuera de contexto, Lavi.

-¡Te digo que no, Allen!

-Anda, en serio...

-De verdad. Tú has llegado hace poco a la Orden y por eso no te habrás fijado... Pero Kanda no se porta igual conmigo que con el resto...

-No... Se porta bastante peor...

-¡Exactamente! ¡Y sin embargo somos amigos!

-Sí, lo sé.

-¡Pues está claro! ¡Le da vergüenza y además tiene miedo de que yo me entere, así que me trata peor para que no se me ocurra! Evidentemente, conociendo mis dotes como aprendiz de bookman que soy, teme que mi poder de observación lo delate, y por eso tiene que tratarme así. Es lógico.

-Si retuerces así las cosas...

-No las estoy retorciendo, Allen... Imagínate, sólo imagínate, que a ti te gustara Lenalee.

-¡¿Eh?!

-¡Imagínalo!

-Ah... Eh... Sí... Vale.

-Pues bien, ¿qué harías? Tendrías tres opciones: tratarla igual que siempre, tratarala mejor o tratarla peor. Evidentemente, y como eres un buen chico, tú seguirías tratándola igual todo lo que pudieras. Si fuera yo, la trataría mucho mejor para intentar conseguir algo... Pero Yu... ¡Yu se sentiría tan confundido y avergonzado que se enfadaría!

-Bueno, es cierto que a veces es bastante tonto, pero...

-¡Es que está claro como el día! No entiendo que no os dierais cuenta antes. No entiendo cómo yo no me di cuenta antes... Tantas pistas...

-Sí, es posible.- concedió Allen con gesto pensativo.- No es probable, pero es posible... Y sí, puede ser... ¿Qué harás?

-Ni idea.

-Deberíamos pensar algo... No podemos permitir que Kanda intente descuartizarte cada vez que te ve...

-Pues sí, la verdad, porque no sé si será una mala manía mía, pero me gusta estar vivo y todo eso. Y está claro que si se lo suelto me matará antes que reconocerlo…

-¿Y no has pensado que quizás pueda matarte porque a lo mejor es algo que te has inventado?

-Ah, muchacho de poca fe. Y todavía dudas de mis palabras.

-No es que dude… vale… si lo planteas así puede llegar a tener algo de lógica y todo. Pero es que me sigue resultando tan… extraño y tan… siniestro…- un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

-Si te parece siniestro a ti imagínate a mí, que soy la víctima en todo esto- le puso una mano en el hombro a Allen, con una expresión trágica en el rostro.

-Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-He estado pensando mientras hablábamos. Creo que puedo dejarle caer que para mí es sólo un buen amigo y puede que se dé por vencido y decida olvidarse de mí… y se deshaga de ese conejo.

-No creo yo que eso sea una buena idea, Lavi… Puedes acabar igual de mal o peor que ahora si lo entiende mal…

-Tienes razón…. tendré que ir con mucho cuidado para que no piense que le correspondo ni nada. Si no sí que tendré un serio problema.

Por un momento, Allen se imaginó- y se aseguro de trasladar esa imagen mental a la zona más profunda y recóndita de su cerebro para no poder volver a vislumbrarla nunca más- a Lavi siendo perseguido por Kanda, ambos sonrientes y felices, corriendo por un prado lleno de flores.

-Igualmente no me parece buena idea, Lavi…

-¡Vamos, hombre, ten fe en mí! Sé lo que me hago.

-Lo dudo mucho.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque seguramente también sabías lo que te hacías esta mañana cuando te has abalanzado sobre él y le has hablado del conejo… y mira cómo has acabado… Si al final resulta que te has sacado todo esto de la manga y no es verdad, y le dices una tontería a Kanda y se lo toma mal puedes acabar… bastante… peor que mal…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reever dio (al fin) con Komui, durmiendo en el enorme sofá de su oficina con la cara escondida debajo de un libro. Dio un enorme suspiro y se acercó a su jefe, agachándose justo al lado de su oreja... Si no fuera algo tan cotidiano, estaría disfrutando con la escena.

-Lenalee-chan se va a casar.- dijo un poco hastiado de la frase.

-¡Noooo! ¡LENALEE! ¿CÓMO PUEDES HABER DECIDIDO ALGO ASÍ SIN CONTÁRSELO A TU HERMANO? ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ALGUIEN PROFANE TU PUREZAAAA!

-Jefe, no se va a casar.- aclaró en un susurro, y Komui se aferró a él llorando.

-¡Pues no me digas esas mentiras tan crueles!

-Es que si no te decimos eso no despiertas...

-¡Pero…! ¡Pero...!

El chino lo soltó, resignado, y adoptó un gesto serio mientras se acomodaba las gafas e intentaba recuperar su (mermada) dignidad.

-¿Para qué me buscabas, Reever?

-Han llegado informes acerca de ciertos eventos extraños en un pequeño pueblo al sur de Francia. Alteraciones climáticas, estacionales y demás. En resumen, parece probable que haya una inocencia en algún punto cercano.

-Entiendo. Leeré el informe, manda a buscar a Lavi mientras tanto. Ya hace días que no tiene ninguna misión, debe estar aburrido, y en los pueblos pequeños siempre está bien mandar a alguien con facilidad para entablar conversación, son sociedades relativamente cerradas.

-Me temo que Lavi no está condiciones... Ha habido un incidente...

-¿Eh? ¿Volvió a caerse de un árbol?

-No, esta vez no fue algo tan inofensivo como eso...

-¿Entonces?

-Una pelea con Kanda.

-Ah, bueno, eso pasa todos los días.

-Ya, pero esta vez fue algo un poco más serio, Allen-kun tuvo que intervenir para rescatarlo... Es que Lavi le dijo algo referente a lo del conejo y no le sentó muy bien.

-¿Conejo?- Komui abrió mucho los ojos.- ¿Qué conejo?

-Jefe, nunca te enteras de nada. ¿No sabes lo del conejo? Resulta que Lenalee-chan y Lavi encontraron un conejo de peluche en la habitación de Kanda. No se ha hablado de otra cosa estos días, incluso hay apuestas acerca de qué hace exactamente con el peluche... Van desde los achuchones inocentes hasta cosas extrañas pensando en Lavi pasando por el uso como muñeco vudú...

-¿U-un conejito de peluche? ¿En la habitación de Kanda?- una capa de sudor frío invadió el rostro del brillante científico, cosa que no extrañó a Reever. La noticia era para asustar y poner nervioso a cualquiera...- ¿No sería rosa, no?

-Creo que sí, aunque es un detalle discutido... Algunos afirman que es de flores; otros, que es amarillo... Pero sí, hasta donde yo sé, es rosa. Eso dicen Lenalee y Lavi.

-Ah... Je, je... Bueno, pues... Envíame a Marie entonces, yo... iré al baño y a leer el informe y eso... Vuelvo en un rato, dile que me espere.

- ¿Eh?

Pero Komui ya había salido corriendo. Reever se marchó con su típica sonrisa cansada. Entendía la reacción del jefe... Él mismo necesitaba una soda después de contarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tarde pasó sin grandes incidentes, y Kanda sólo abandonó su habitación para cenar, eso sí, mucho más temprano que todos los demás, de manera que sólo tuvo que soportar las tonterías de Jerry y algunos buscadores y exorcistas aislados que acaban de regresar de diversas misiones.

No estaba durmiendo porque no tenía sueño, pero tampoco estaba entrenando porque no tenía ganas. Sólo estaba tumbado en la cama, preguntándose qué cojones pasaría porque o él era imbécil o los demás eran retrasados y, además, estaban locos.

A lo largo de sus divagaciones, había lamentado más de una vez no tener una mente más creativa que le permitiera dar con la esquiva y probablemente absurda razón de tantas gilipolleces. No se le había ocurrido nada muy coherente que pudiera relacionarse con un conejo... Quizás la más probable había sido la idea de que alguien pensara que uno de los Komurin al fin le había vencido y lo había disfrazado de conejo.

Lo que no sabía mientras estaba tan cabreado tumbado en su cama era que, desde hacía quince minutos, frente a la puerta de su habitación había una aglomeración de los exorcistas que más tiempo pasaban con él... Vamos, que Allen, Lenalee, Krory y Miranda estaban agolpados en la esquina más cercana, acompañando a Lavi y preparándolo anímicamente para la misión que estaba a punto de afrontar.

-Bufff, esto es mucho peor que estar a punto de enfrentarse a un akuma cuando no llevas tu inocencia.- comentó el pelirrojo.

-Sí, básicamente porque del akuma podrías llegar a escapar...-dijo Krory, inocentemente.

-Kro-chan, eso no ayuda para nada- Lavi se estremeció y se aferró con más fuerza a Lenalee, que era la que estaba más cerca.

-Vamos, Lavi- le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro- Ya verás como todo... sale bien... si en el fondo Kanda es... comprensivo... algo- puntualizó, al ver la cara con la que le habían mirado todos.

-Nosotros estaremos fuera por si pasa algo para poder entrar a socorrerte- añadió Allen, intentando calmarlo- Sólo grita y entraremos para ayudarte.

-Gracias. Sólo espero que me dé tiempo a gritar.

-¡Venga, Lavi! ¡Sé valiente!

Lo empujaron hacia la puerta de Kanda, donde se quedó unos segundos. Tragó saliva varias veces y colocó la mano sobre el pomo. Realmente estaba temblando. Los miró con los ojos suplicantes, pidiéndoles que le impidiesen hacer eso, pero los demás sólo le dieron señas de ánimo, indicándole que, definitivamente, estaba solo ante el peligro.

-Vamos... vamos allá...

Decidió tocar un par de veces con los nudillos. Lo escuchó gruñir. Volvió a tragar saliva.

-Yu... K-Kanda... s-soy Lavi... ¿P-puedo pasar?

Se hizo el silencio. La puerta se abrió sola aparentemente, haciéndole dar un respingo hacia atrás, más asustado que antes. Cuando hubo reunido el valor suficiente, dio par de pasos y se adentró en la habitación. Se extrañó al no verlo sobre la cama.

-¿Te vas a quedar toda la vida en la puerta o vas a entrar definitivamente?

Acabó en la otra esquina de la habitación, del susto que le había pegado. Estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Evidentemente se había levantado para abrirla, pero lo había hecho tan silenciosamente que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

-H-hola... Y-Kanda...- el japonés lo miró con frialdad mientras cerraba la puerta- Eh... ¿qué tal... todo?

-...

-Su-supongo que no del todo mal...- se separó de la pared y se dirigió a la cama muy lentamente, como si estuviese frente a un gato siendo él el ratón- M-me siento.

-Tsk.

-Eh... y... bueno... eh... eso...

-¿Qué cojones quieres?

-¡Ah! Es que...-carraspeó un par de veces- Verás... ¿cómo te lo digo?

Kanda lo miró alzando una ceja, apoyado contra la pared, y Lavi se sintió más pequeño que nunca. Joder, ¿tenía que ponerse imponente justo ahora? ¡Si normalmente le daba risa!

-Es que... Joder... Que... Antes la cagué, ¿verdad?- empezó, sintiendo casi como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Tsk. Como siempre, Usagi.

-Ya... Supongo que... No debería haber sacado el tema delante de todo el mundo... Porque claro, resulta embarazoso para ti discutirlo en un lugar público.- siguió empezando a sentirse más seguro, después de todo, había dicho más de dos frases sin sentir a Mugen en su cuello.

El japonés parpadeó, completamente perplejo. ¿De qué coño hablaba?

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-¡Ay, Allen-kun, déjame sitioooo!- rogó Lenalee al otro lado de la puerta, inclinándose más sobre Allen para ver si lograba apoyar la cara en la madera, donde ya se encontraban incrustados el peliblanco, Miranda y Krory.

-Lo siento, Lenalee, es que somos muchos.- respondió el chico en un susurro.

-Sh, que nos va a oír.

Kanda se volvió bruscamente hacia la puerta.

-¿Q-qué pasa?

-¿No oíste algo?- preguntó.

-No, yo no oí nada, Y-Kan...Y...Yu.- replicó Lavi atreviéndose a usar el nombre de pila.

Pasaron unos quince segundos en silencio hasta que el japonés al fin volvió a relajarse contra la pared, decidiendo que habría sido cosa suya, y Lavi retomó la "charla" donde la había dejado.

-Bueno, eso... Que estuve mal en sacar el tema ahí, delante de todo el mundo, pero ahora que estamos los dos solos podríamos hablarlo tranquilamente, en confianza. Como amigos y eso.- añadió rápidamente al ver que el otro alzaba las cejas.

-No sé de qué cojones estás hablando, pero si vas a contarme qué coño pasa aquí últimamente, estoy dispuesto a concederte treinta segundos para que te expliques.

-¡¿T-treinta segundos?! ¡Venga ya, Yu! ¿Cómo quieres que hablemos esto en treinta segundos?- exclamó Lavi.

-Cuarenta.

-Un minuto.

-Cuarenta y cinco.

-Cincuenta y cinco.

-Que sean cincuenta.

-Hecho.

-Empieza, Usagi. Y más te vale que sea algo...

-Ya, ya. Me ceñiré al tema, lo prometo, Yu.- dijo Lavi, esbozando una de sus sonrisas cómplices y gesticulando con las manos.

-Te escucho.- Kanda cerró los ojos y Lavi se permitió reflejar todo el pánico de su cuerpo en una expresión de ahogado agonizante.

Afuera reinaban la intriga y el suspense.

-Dios, ¿de verdad piensa hablar con él?- preguntó Allen.

-¡Es un suicida!- afirmó Miranda.

-Pobre, es un mártir del amor...- suspiró Krory.

-Venga, no es para tanto, Kanda es humano...- todos miraron a Lenalee.- Sí, ya sé que no lo parece, pero en serio...

-Shhhh, que parece que va a empezar a hablar.

-Ya se le pasaron diez segundos...

-A este paso no le va a dar tiempo...

-El caso es que el otro día vi salir a Lenalee de tu habitación y como tenía una cara muy rara esperé a que se alejara y entré yo también...

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Lavi ignoró la exclamación indignada del japonés porque se le acababa el tiempo.

-...y encontré lo mismo que ella, aunque me imagino que tú no lo pondrías ahí, porque nadie guarda un conejo de peluche al que quiere mucho cerca de los zapatos, donde se mancha y eso, pero el caso es que lo encontré y...

-¿¡Un conejo?! ¿Qué cojones estás diciendo?- Kanda empezaba a llegar a un límite insospechado de impotencia, y al otro lado Allen y Krory estaban pensándose lo de irrumpir en el cuarto al más puro estilo pelotón de rescate mientras Miranda lloraba por Lavi y Lenalee intentaba detenerlos alegando que Kanda no iba a matar a nadie, todo en una batalla silenciosa digna de la mejor película muda.

-Pues... pues eso... un conejo de peluche...-no supo si agregar algo con respecto al color, porque si era suyo, sabría muy bien de lo que hablaba, y si no, el color no ayudaría demasiado a que se calmase- Y bueno... eh... pues a eso es a lo que me refería el otro día- comenzó a reírse nerviosamente al ver que el tic del ojo que le habría entrado a Kanda aumentaba por momentos- Así que... mejor me marcho ya... y te dejo a solas... con tus pensamientos...

-Y-una-mierda- sentenció- Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que me expliques mejor la mierda esa del conejo...

-Se me han pasado ya los cincuenta segundos- replicó, con un hilillo de voz.

-Me-importa-un-carajo. Me lo explicas a la de ¡YA!

-¡Va-vale! ¡Yu, cómo te pones! Es que... realmente no hay mucho más que explicar... entré, encontré el conejito y bueno...

-¿Y?

-Pues... eso... eh...- al ver que Kanda se dirigía lentamente hacia la Mugen se le pusieron los pelos de punta- ¡Es que no sé qué más quieres que te explique!

-¿Por qué todo el mundo parece gilipollas?

-¿Eh?

-Cada vez que me ven se descojonan de mi a mis espaldas y es algo bastante molesto...

-¡Ah! Es q-que lo saben... algunas personas más... como Allen, Krory, Miranda, Reever... y... casi todo el Cuartel...

Lavi vio como Kanda temblaba de pies a cabeza y empuñaba su espada con fuerza, sintiendo que su muerte estaba muy, muy próxima. Y lo peor es que no le salía la voz para gritar.

-De modo que entras en mi habitación, encuentras un puto conejo que no sé de dónde ha salido... ¡y no se te ocurre nada mejor que ir contándoselo a todo el mundo!

Desenfundó la Mugen y se dirigió contra Lavi, que se deslizó por la cama hasta el otro extremo.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóname! Es que... es que estaba muy afectado. Entiéndeme... encontrar algo así en tu cuarto... es algo traumático...

-¿¡Y no pudo ocurrírsete que no era mío, subnormal!?

-Es que en ese momento no pensé demasiado...

-¡Ya se nota que no! ¿Qué cojones iba a hacer yo con un conejo en mi cuarto?

-Eso fue lo que intenté no pensar... ajajaja... ja... ja... porque no salía nada bueno...-murmuró por lo bajo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-¡Nada! ¡Nada!... bueno... en realidad algo sí... ¡pero nada importante!- gritó, al ver que el filo de la katana estaba cada vez más y más cerca de su cuello.

-¿Qué-coño-pensaste?

-Pues... una... una tontería muy grande...

-¿Qué-cosa?

-Pues... que... te... gus-to...

-¡¿GUSTARME TÚ A MÍ?! ¿ERES GILIPOLLAS O QUÉ COÑO TE PASA, USAGI INÚTIL Y RETRASADO CON EL CEREBRO LLENO DE SERRÍN?

-¡Lenalee-chan, lo va a matar!- exclamó Miranda, asustadísima.- ¡Déjalos entrar!

-¡No, no! ¡Estoy segura de que se calmará!

-¡Lenalee, sé razonable!- rogó Krory.

-¡Estamos a punto de perderlo para siempre!

-¡Yu, ten piedad! ¡Sólo fue un pensamiento fugaz en un momento de enajenación transitoria! ¡Panda me explota, compréndelo!

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE COMPRENDA?

-¡TE JURO QUE NUNCA LO PENSÉ EN SERIO!- mintió el aprendiz de bookman, tapándose los ojos con una mano y dando manotazos al aire con la otra, ya totalmente tirado en la cama con Kanda arrodillado encima intentando reunir la calma suficiente como para decapitarlo con su Mugen. Uno de los aleteos del pelirrojo le dio en plena cara, y el golpe le soltó el coletero, que se fue al suelo con un ¡click!, haciendo que el pelo negro le cayera encima a Lavi, que se asustó al apartar la mano y ver que todo seguía negro a su alrededor.

-¡LENALEE, POR FAVOR!- gritó Allen, desesperado por entrar, la verdad era que ya llevaban un rato sin enterarse de qué se decía dentro porque el miedo no les dejaba registrar las palabras.

A Lavi le pasaba lo mismo, y Kanda estaba tan cabreado que sólo podía escuchar al agonizante pelirrojo, con lo cual se estaba produciendo una situación de descoordinación e incomprensión dialéctica absoluta en la que cualquiera que pasara pensaría que se habían vuelto locos, escuchando el vocerío completamente confuso que había a ambos lados de la pobre puerta, que estaba ahí en medio sin tener nada que ver.

-¡PODRÍA MATARTE AHORA MISMO!- gritó Kanda con los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

-¡Pero los dos sabemos que no lo harás, Yu!

-¡No me llames Yu!

-¡Eso no es lo que quería oír!

-¡Ni lo que quería oír yo!

-¡Lenalee-chan, déjales entrar!

-¡Laviiiii!

-¡Kanda, no lo hagas!

-¡Tú...! ¡Usagi...!

-¡Yu, recuerda que somos amigos! ¡Yo también te quiero, pero como amigo!

-¡Qué querer ni qué cojones!

-¡No lo hará!

-¡Por favooor, sé clemente! ¡Si estábamos hablando con normalidad hasta que te tiraste sobre mí!

-¡Que sí lo va a hacer!

-¡Yo no me tiré sobre nadie!

-¿Y entonces cómo es que estás sobre mí?

-¡Que yo no...!- Kanda analizó la escena mentalmente un segundo demasiado tarde.

Ahora que se fijaba, sí que... Mierda. Se le cayó la espada de la impresión, y justo en ese instante la puerta se vino abajo y entraron Allen con su inocencia activada, Krory con una mezcla de osadía y miedo, Lenalee con expresión acongojada y Miranda con las lágrimas inundándole las mejillas al más puro estilo virgen de los dolores.

Ni falta hace decir que los cuatro se quedaron de piedra al ver a Kanda, ataviado con una sencilla camisa vestido blanca y unos pantalones negros, con el pelo suelto, arrodillado sobre un acojonado Lavi que estaba tirado en la cama con una cara de miedo increíble.

-¿Pero q-qué...?

-¡Kanda!- exclamó Lenalee, mientras Miranda le tapaba los ojos rápidamente y Krory se limitaba a quedarse como un pasmarote.

-¡Chicosss!- gimoteó Lavi.

Kanda no era capaz de reaccionar.

-V-vaya, así que era cierto... A ti... Tú...- balbuceó Allen.

-¡Por favor, Kanda-san, no lo hagas!- suplicó Miranda en pleno ataque de histeria, dejando a Lenalee en manos del paralizado Krory para acercarse al no menos estático (pero de vergüenza) Kanda, que seguía ahí incapaz, por una vez, de reaccionar.- ¡Permítele conservar la vida y la pureza!

-¡Eso decía yo, Yu! ¡Déjame seguir con vida!- intervino Lavi, que aunque no veía nada con la cortina oscura que constituía el pelo de su amigo manteniéndolo ajeno a todo, se imaginaba bastante bien lo que estaba pasando-¡Yu!

-¿¡QUÉ!? -preguntó, completamente histérico, reaccionando al fin.

-No veo nada... tu pelo no me deja ver...

-¿Te crees que es lo que más me importa en este momento?- preguntó susurrando.

-Sé que no... Pero creo que TODOS nos sentiríamos más cómodos si te bajases de encima mía...

Bastante sonrojado, y por primera vez en toda la conversación dándole la razón, Kanda se apartó del muchacho, que salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de Allen, que aun estaba shockeado por la impresión de lo que acababa de ver.

-Allen... estaba asustado...

-No me puedo creer que tuvieses razón...

-¡Qué razón ni qué mierdas! ¿Pero cómo cojones os podéis imaginar que me gusta ese retrasado mental?

-Pero... estaba... y tú estabas...- balbuceó Krory, sin saber muy bien como decirlo.

-¡¡Estaba intentando matarlo!!

-Desde luego que sí... eso mataría a cualquiera de...

-¡¡GILIPOLLAS, ESTABA INTENTANTO MATARLO CON LA MUGEN!! ¡¡Pero se me cayó de las manos justo cuando entrasteis!!

-Kanda... sé que es algo difícil de aceptar... pero no tienes por qué esconderlo... nosotros... somos tus amigos y seguiremos siéndolo y...- intentó arreglar las cosas Lenalee.

El japonés estaba al borde de sucumbir a sus instintos homicidas, saltar sobre la Mugen y matarlos a todos para que nadie más se enterase de lo que acababa de suceder y pudiese conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento, y por fortuna para todos, Reever asomó la cabeza por la puerta, encontrándose a un Kanda furibundo y a toda la patulea de exorcistas arrinconados contra el armario, completamente acojonados.

Se golpeó en la frente y entró arrastrando a Komui de la bata, que lloraba a mares. Ninguno comprendió lo que hacían allí. Tras un par de miradas de reproche por parte de Reever, Komui comenzó a buscar algo por la habitación. Todos estaban muy quietos, incluso Kanda, que parecía haber entrado en un estado de parálisis por la tensión. De pronto, el jefe de sección se abalanzó sobre una esquina y salió, sonriente, con algo entre las manos. Lavi y Lenalee lo reconocieron enseguida.

-¡¡Así que estabas aquí, Mr. Carrot!!

-Nii-san... no-no me digas...

-No puede ser...

-El... el conejo...

-¿Era... de Komui?

-¿Entonces no era de Yu?

-¡¡Pues claro que no, pedazo de gilipollas!! ¿Para qué cojones iba a querer yo un puto conejo de peluche?

-¡Entonces tampoco le gusto a Yu!- gritó Lavi.

-Ya lo decía yo...

-Allen-kun, pero si hace un momento te lo has creído...

-¡Bueno! ¡Es que lo que dijo Lavi no era del todo descabellado! ¡Y tal y como los encontramos!

-¿Lo que dijo quién?- preguntó Kanda, respirando profundamente, intentando mantener la calma el tiempo suficiente para escuchar lo que tenían que decir, y si se daba que tenía que hacerlo, matarlos luego por ello.

-¡Nada, Yu! ¡Cosas de Allen! ¡Ya sabes cómo son los niños con sus tonterías!- rió nerviosamente.

Allen decidió no decir nada al respecto, al igual que el resto, mientras Kanda los miraba inquisidoramente, intentando averiguar si decían la verdad o no.

-Nii-san, Reever - dijo Lenalee, intentando calmar el ambiente- ¿Nos podéis explicar que hacía ese... peluche aquí?

-¡Oh, sí! Yo puedo explicarlo, Lenalee. Verás, el otro día, decidí lavar a Mr. Carrot, que ya le hacía falta un baño, aprovechando que me tocaba repartir la ropa limpia. Entonces, lo mezclé con la ropa y supongo que al dejar la cesta sobre la cama de Kanda-san, se me caería por detrás- miró al conejito y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Mr. Carrot! Te eché de menos.

-Entonces...- balbuceó Miranda.

-To-todo esto...-siguió Krory.

-...Al final...- Allen no se aguantaba más los nervios.

-¡TODO FUE CULPA TUYA!- exclamó Kanda, fijando su blanco en Komui.

-¡¡Reever!!- chilló el chino llorando de miedo.- ¡Protégenos, Mr.Carrot y yo no podemos morir ahoraaa!

-¡Kanda, no lo hagas!- Lavi se lanzó a sujetar al furiosísimo japonés, dirigiéndole una mirada de auxilio a Allen.

-¡Tú no me toques, pedazo de inútil, que lo demás fue todo culpa tuya!

-¡No, Yu, no te ciegues!

-¡No te pongas violento!- rogó Miranda.

-¡Jefe! ¡A mí no me metas!- Reever intentaba zafarse de Komui y su conejo sin posibilidad de éxito.

-¡Nii-san, hazte cargo de tus acciones!- riñó Lenalee.

-¡Pero me va a matar, Lenalee!

-¡Moyashi, no te metas tú también!

A Krory, que estaba ahí de pie intentando encontrar algo coherente a lo que aferrarse para comprender la situación, se le encendió una bombilla en la mente. Lo único, único que tenía claro que era real y que había estado durante todo el asunto era el conejito... Así que...

-¿Me permites, Komui?- el chino le tendió el peluche.

-¡Sálvalo tú que puedes, Kroryyyyy!

-K-kanda...- se dirigió al furioso exorcista un poco asustado.- Y si... Verás... Yo creo que la verdadera causa de todo este... eh... malentendido... Fue el conejo, ¿no es así?

-¡Noooo!- chilló Komui, intentando ahora escapar de Reever y de su hermana.

-Si destruimos el conejo... Esto nunca...

Los ojos de Kanda brillaron de una manera extraña.

-¡Nii-san, es lo mejor para todos!- aseguró Lenalee, convencida de que el cabreo de Kanda era mucho más peligroso que cualquier pataleta de su querido hermano.- ¡Es él o nosotros, compréndelo, por favor!- rogó con ojos llorosos de desesperación.

-¡Nooooo, Mr.Carrot!

-¿Tú que dices, lo soltamos?- susurró Lavi.

-S-sí, creo que le ha gustado la idea...- replicó Allen, aunque aun dudando si no sería más prudente dejarlo inconsciente un rato.

-¡NO HABLÉIS DE MÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA DELANTE!

-¡P-PERDONA, YU!

Lavi se tapó con las dos manos y fue todo lo que necesitó el japonés para escapar rápidamente del agarre de Allen y, katana en mano, arremeter contra el desafortunado peluche y descargar toda su ira, vergüenza y frustración sobre él, dejándolo reducido a un montoncito de tela y algodón. Después se giró tan tranquilo como si nada hubiera pasado, recogió los restos del peluche y se los tendió a Lenalee.

-Tíralos bien lejos, por favor.- pidió con su habitual voz calmada.

-Ah... Eh... Claro, Kanda, será un placer.

-Gracias.

La china salió corriendo, seguida por su hermano que lloraba desconsolado y Reever que intentaba contener la pataleta de su jefe. Miranda y Krory se habían refugiado en un rincón, temerosos de ser víctimas colaterales de la guerra entre Kanda y el conejo.

-En cuanto a vosotros dos...

-K-kanda, yo...

-Yuu, por favor... Ya está todo...

-Fue-ra-de-mi-cuar-to. YA.

-¡S-sí!

-¡C-c-c-laro!

Los dos salieron corriendo, seguidos por Miranda y Krory, y Kanda se dejó caer en la cama, jadeando y completamente agotado. Se durmió casi en seguida, más por ganas de olvidarse de todo que por cansancio.

-Por un momento pensé...- articuló Allen.

-Que no lo contábamos.- completó Lavi.

-...Yo prefiero no comentar sobre lo que pensé dentro de la habitación- reconoció Krory, completamente sonrojado.

Miranda asintió con la cabeza, también ruborizada y a Allen le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Ninguno de los dos reconoció que, seguramente, habían pensado lo mismo que Krory.

-¡Chicos! Por Dios... qué cosas decís... desde luego... pensar que Yu intentaba... ¡AG!

De pronto, algo se encendió en los ojos de los tres, que se detuvieron a la vez. Lavi lo hizo un par de metros más adelante, al ver que ninguno lo seguía. Se giró. Los tres lo miraban con ojos asesinos. Lavi volvió a temblar.

-Por si no lo recuerdas, fuiste tú el primero en pensar que le gustabas.

-Sí...

-Y el que intentó convencernos de ello...

-Sí...

-Ch-chicos... v-venga ya... s-sólo fue una paranoia... ¿Chicos? ¡Chicos!

Lo último que recordó más tarde Lavi de ese momento fueron los gritos de los tres, que se abalanzaron sobre él antes de que todo se volviese negro.


End file.
